


Partnership

by heymacareyna



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymacareyna/pseuds/heymacareyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even at 21, Dipper too easily falls headfirst into his work. Luckily he has a partner who's happy to encourage breaks. (older!wendip fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnership

“This symbol doesn’t match. Why doesn’t the symbol match?” Dipper’s words came out muffled by the pen in his mouth. He bit down over and over as he glared at the magical relic throwing him through a loop. He was 21 now, but still as obsessive about solving the mysteries of the paranormal as he had been at 12.

And the 24-year-old woman with her long legs extended lazily over his thighs… she was his anchor to the here and now.

“Did it get written wrong?” Wendy suggested, eyes closed and her favorite hat covering her face.

Dipper shook his head, though she couldn’t see it. “I tried that. It almost looks like the symbol on that necklace we found last month, but when I substitute it, it doesn’t make any sense either. It’s almost like they code-switched to another language.”

“Hmm.” She shifted her legs in his lap—her first movement in two hours—and it pulled his attention from the dead language(s). Her boot heels deliberately grazed the front of his jeans. His pulse became a severe staccato in his throat.

“When is it break time?” she complained lowly, but he was already shifting his weight, setting aside the stone so he could run his hands up the jeans that fit her so closely they might as well have been painted on. It seemed as if he could feel every thread, every rough detail of the fabric warmed by her strong, subtle muscles.

The more he petted, he’d realized very quickly when he and Wendy first (finally!) got together two years ago, the better she responded. It was the same now: he traced his fingers along the soft ridges of each soleus, peroneus longus, biceps femoris, sartorius, and he was satisfied to feel as much as see and hear her vocal and physical responses ratchet upward. He didn't kiss her or touch her anywhere higher; he was exploring. For science.  

Then her hat dropped to the floor, and lazy lowkey Wendy sat up and impatiently pressed her lips to Dipper’s, her slim hands cool as they explored his own muscles under the collar of his shirt. Nails skimmed skin that was suddenly sensitive. His body responded immediately, and his hands reached out of their own accord to pull her flush against him. A touch of her tongue encouraged him to open his mouth, and his hands began to explore warmer places.

She made a sound that he felt all the way down to his (currently) most important extremity.

That was the end of any symbol-related thoughts still lingering on the edges of his mind.

An hour later, once they'd had a quite pleasurable break, he was back to staring at the engraved rock—but this time wearing only his boxers, with mussed hair and lying half over Wendy, who was knotting a button back onto her plaid shirt where it had been torn away in their haste.

He hadn’t spoken for a while, mental gears whirring too fast to manage speech well, and then the redhead suggested, “Weren’t there some weird symbols like that on your grunkle’s old—?”

“SHIT! You’re right!” How had he missed that? He threw himself off the bed and barreled toward the door.

A pair of pants hit him in the back of the head just before he made it out. He grabbed them and tugged them on as he ran. Wendy’s soft laughter at his hopping sprint played on repeat in his head as he bolted out to the car to pay the Mystery Shack a visit.

He would solve this mystery, just like he’d solved all the others that had plagued him this way. And then he would come back to give his partner a focused, detailed thank-you all night long for putting up with his need to know everything. In fairness, his need to know everything about _her_ had served her spectacularly well so far. And he planned to continue to make good use of that knowledge for as long as she’d stick around.


End file.
